


(The city looks so pretty) Do you want to burn it with me?

by GayForMattBragg



Series: Matt, from finance [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, M/M, also i couldnt not include mica, i try to write better gore/violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForMattBragg/pseuds/GayForMattBragg
Summary: After finally finding his place in the crew, Matt starts to get more and more comfortable with their lifestyle. Maybe a little too comfortable."I'm honestly glad that they weren't able to groom you into this life." Trevor laughs. "You'd be a scary enemy."Matt nods, and laughs. "Me too, and thanks."Basically stories from the Matt, from finance universe.





	(The city looks so pretty) Do you want to burn it with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This has "Matt doing badass shit and being gay" as a working title, and that's honestly what you can expect.

A good one and a half years after the first break-in, Matt wakes up to noise downstairs. Within seconds he's out of bed, checks the window to see an unfamiliar car parked up front, and wakes Jeremy. Jeremy is not a morning person, but as Matt explains the situation, he's fully awake. Matt asks him to cut the brakes on the car, and walks downstairs as Jeremy slips out the window. He waits in front of the living room door until he receives a text from Jeremy, with a string of emojis indicating brakes being cut. He holds his gun and pushes open the door. “Get out of my home.”  
There's two guys, and they're built like tanks. As Matt walks in, they grin. It's a tiny bit unnerving (very), but he smiles back. One of the dudes turns to the other. "Look he decided to greet us, and make our life easier,” He turns to Matt. “Look kid, you're coming with us."   
Matt laughs. “No.”  
The other guy cracks his knuckles, and Matt swings his pistol to him. “You don’t have a choice, kid,” His grin widens. “We're taking those assholes down from the bottom.”  
So it's about the Fakes. “You're free to try, but I ain't going anywhere."  
The intruders laugh, and as they do so, Jeremy slips into the room, behind them. They don’t notice him. “Look. I admire your courage kid, but your higher ups don’t care about you,” The first guy tries to go the sympathetic route.  
Matt thinks of the time he ate a little too much candy bars and of Trevor rushing in with a trash can, under the guise of saving the carpet, and laughs. “And that's where you're wrong.”  
The second dude laughs, steps towards Matt. Behind him, Jeremy pulls on his purple suit jacket and puts his hat on, which were still on one of the dining chairs. “We've gotten others of your little crew. They begged and begged, promised us the Fakes would come after us, they never came.”  
“Then they lied to you about being Fakes, or working with them, seeing as the Fakes look after their own,” Matt doesn’t doubt his statement. He knows the crew.  
The first guy takes a step forward as well, and laughs. “We've done our research, kid. You're nothing to them. Now, you're coming with us.”  
Jeremy picks up his rifle from off a dining chair and laughs. “You really should've done better research.”  
Both intruders whip around at Jeremy confused, and Matt uses this confusion to shoot the guy he had his gun pointed at in the head, while Jeremy shoots the other in the knee. Both slump down, in different ways, and the live guy swears.  
Jeremy laughs and pulls out his phone to get Trevor. While Matt crouches down to get on eye level with the intruder. “Look. You're the only one going anywhere. I'm pretty sure the crew would love to know where y’all are getting your info.”  
The guy spits. “I'm not saying anything.”  
Jeremy puts his phone into his pocket and laughs at the guy. “You will. Our friend the Vagabond is pretty bored, and would love a new project, and I think our Golden Boy would love to lend a hand as well, seeing as you threatened his favourite.” He pulls Matt up. “Are you okay?”  
Matt smiles. "Yeah, definitely. Not looking forward to having to clean though.” He gestures to the blood all over the room, and the brain splatters now covering the hanging lamp above the dining table.  
Jeremy laughs. “Of course, I'll help.”

The man spills his secrets within a few days, and the crew rolls out to send a pretty big message. When that's done, Jeremy, Trevor and Kdin decide to take Matt celebrating, by hustling people at a underground fighting ring, for old times’ sake.  
This means that Jeremy will actually put on his old clothes, and step back into fighting, while Trevor picks up his blueprints of the surrounding area, to find a good sniper nest and putting all his silencing and flame suppressing gear into his rifle case. Kdin and Matt will be in the crowd. Matt will be betting money on Jeremy, who is pretty much guaranteed to win, due to Trevor's rifle, while Kdin will be pickpocketing. She's in her element. Matt's honestly interested to watch Jeremy fight, and figures hanging out with his friends in the process can't hurt.

Jeremy gets into one of the last few fights of the evening and Kdin will take the fight to pickpocket previous winners, and rich-looking people, while Matt mingles in the crowd after placing a few thousand dollar bet on Jeremy. They introduce Jeremy, while really hammering it in that he abandoned fighting and is back again, almost as if they’re shaming Jeremy. The fight has hardly begun when Matt feels a hand in his pocket. Thinking it to be Kdin, he grabs her wrist and turns. “Very funny, K-” It’s not Kdin. “Oh.” It’s not a stranger either.  
She smiles. “Is that how you greet an old friend, Matthew?”  
Matt grabs his wallet back from her hand, and laughs. “You’re not going to teach me manners right after you pickpocket me, Mica.”  
“I do what I want, and I was going to give it back, just an icebreaker.”  
“Oh fuck off, what are you doing in Los Santos anyways?  Also, can I get my keys back?”  
She sighs and pulls his keys out. “Fine. I’m visiting my parents, they moved back a year or two ago.”  
“Wait… You were from Los Santos?” It’s a bit weird he’s only finding this out now.  
Mica shrugs and laughs. “Yeah. So, what’re you doing here?”  
Matt sees Kdin from across the fight raise an eyebrow and he shakes his head. Mica is not a threat. “Just, winding down after a week of work. Pretty stressful week, you know.”  
She laughs. “Yeah, I get that. So, who are you thinking will win?”  
He nods to Jeremy. “I’ve seen him before, way back, and he’s pretty good.”  
She smiles. “Yeah, but he’s been out of it. Without constant practise you slip up, and in fights that can really make a difference.”  
Matt smiles, if it were about anyone else she’d have been right, but this is Jeremy. “He probably knows that too.”  
Mica shrugs. “Could be, but most of the times it doesn’t work out anyways.”  
Matt stays silent and turns towards the fight again. It looks like Jeremy is winning and he smiles. Mica laughs. “He could win, too. You got a lot of money on him?”  
He nods. “Yeah.”  
“Just. You can lose it, be wary.”  
He smiles. “Thanks Mica. How’s life been treating you, anyways?”  
“Alright, I finished college. You?”  
“I’ve been working. Have you been speaking to the others?”  
She shrugs. “Not really. We drifted. You?”  
“They never pick up.” He sighs.  
Mica sighs as well. “Guess I didn’t either,” she looks up to Matt. “I’m sorry. My phone broke like a month after you left and I lost all my contacts.”  
He shrugs, only half believing her. “Shit happens.”  
He looks up to Mica holding his phone and putting her new number in, she smiles at him. “That’s not happening again.”

They talk more through Jeremy’s fight, while Matt also keeps an eye on Kdin. She moves through the crowd with ease, sometimes stopping to wave at Matt. Mica stays with him to catch up some more, while watching the fight. Matt holds his breath once he notices Jeremy's opponent pulling out a knife behind his back, but he doesn't worry, Trevor is watching. Still it's unnerving to see the guy charging Jeremy, and Jeremy being unarmed. He knows Mica can see him grinding his teeth, but he's sure she'll note it down due to his bets. Jeremy skillfully dodges the guy a few times, but ends up cornered. Matt doesn’t like it. Just seconds before Jeremy gets stabbed the guys head explodes. Jeremy's face is covered in bits of his brain, and a streak of blood runs down his shirt. He looks at Matt and grins, then focuses on his role again. Mica sighs. “Well, there goes my money. Congrats, Matt.”  
He smiles. “Yeah. Thanks."  
The announcer’s voice runs over the speakers. "Goddamnit. Free, you're not welcome here. Not since the last time you hacked us and-”  
Matt turns to see Gavin walking in, smiling. “Ahh, Gale, that's in the past, isn't it?”  
“No, and you also stole one of our price fighters. What are you doing here?"  
“Picking up my boi, of course.” Gavin laughs, and Matt sees Jeremy smile.  
“Your boy, Mogar, isn't here. You got him already.”  
Gavin laughs again, now walked up to the fighting area. “Not who I meant,” He throws his arm around Jeremy.  
“Motherfucker! Not Monster Truck too.”  
Matt laughs at Jeremy's other alias, it's even worse than Rimmy Tim. Gavin just smiles and starts to walk off, with Jeremy. On the way out, Gavin looks at Matt, making a phone sign with his hand, and mouthing a ‘Call me’. Matt has to give a lot to not burst out laughing, which apparently makes him look nervous.  Good. Though, if Mica hadn't been there, he’d have blown Gavin a kiss. Mica sighs, "You're a dead man, Matthew.”  
He shrugs, "I'll live."  
She laughs and pats his back, “I've got to get going, good luck.”  
Kdin later asks who Mica was, and Matt explains. She nods and gets back to counting the money, while Trevor and Matt call Gavin and Jeremy.

It's late in the morning of Jeremy's birthday when Matt gets a call from Kat. Jeremy is out for a birthday heist with the crew and Matt has just finished most of the payments he needed to do for the day. “Kat?” He picks up.  
She laughs. “Hey Matt. So, I wanted to surprise Jeremy by coming over for his birthday, only I have zero addresses, so I'm kind of stuck at the airport now. Could you give me the address?”  
Matt laughs. “I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. The cabs here suck.”  
"Thanks Matt!” He can hear her smiling over the phone.  
It would normally take him only 5 to 10 minutes, but he doesn’t want to pick Kat up with his bike, and driving a car in Los Santos takes time. He also doesn’t want to freak her out by breaking too much traffic laws, and while Jeremy did it to him, he doubts Kat is used to that. Still, he parks his Adder at the airport within the 15 minutes he gave himself.  On the way back, the freeway is deserted, with distant explosions, and Matt just shakes his head.

Kat’s on his couch when Trevor walks in, and Matt can hear Jeremy and the other lads still in the hallway. Trevor has a gun out in seconds. “Matt. What were you told about surprise visitors?”  
Matt sighs. “She’s not here for-”  
Jeremy pushes past Trevor. “Kat!” He runs up to her for a hug.  
Kat quickly jumps over the back of the couch. “However much you would like to hug me, Jeremy, clean up.” Jeremy nods and walks up the stairs.  
Trevor holsters his gun, shooting Matt a confused look. Matt shrugs. “This is Kat, Jeremy’s best friend.”  
Trevor nods, and looks at Kat. “If you ever hurt or rat them out, you’re dead,” he says.  
Kat laughs. “I could tell you the exact same. Don’t think I won’t fly out from Boston, when I hear one of my boys got hurt.”  
Matt sits down again, before clearing his throat. “Kat… You said boys. Jeremy is one person.”  
She smiles. “Yeah. You’re one of them. Jeremy likes you well enough, and I think you’re good for him.”  
Matt smiles, too. “Oh. Cool,” He has no idea how to handle this.  
Kat laughs and pats Trevor on the back. “Take care of him.”

When she returns to the couch, and Matt gets his head straight he asks Trevor “So, who’d you bring?”  
“Just the la-” There’s an explosion outside. Trevor presses his hand to his ear and sighs. “Scratch that. The lads and Ryan.”  
Jeremy comes down, as Michael and Gavin finally enter through the front door. He introduces them to Kat, but then he runs out to get some final groceries. Just as Ryan comes in. Michael’s upstairs, but the rest is in the living room. It’s a recipe for disaster, someone Ryan doesn’t know being in the safehouse, _and_ no-one to keep him in check. As he walks in to the living room and sees Kat, both Trevor and Gavin retreat to the kitchen. Trevor comes back in a minute with a bottle of wine, uncorks it and drinks straight from the bottle. Matt sighs. Ryans gaze hardens as he looks at Kat, but she stays on the couch. “Who are you?” Ryan asks.  
"Manners, Ryan!” Gavin shouts from the kitchen, but does not show up. The coward.  
Ryan's jaw tightens, and Matt is kind of afraid for Kat's life. She smiles, though. “You must be Ryan.”  
Trevor snorts at this. Matt is jealous of Kat's calm demeanor, and still fearing for her. Ryan looks menacing. “How do you know that?” As if Gavin hadn't shouted it just yet, and he gets out a knife.  
Kat stands up, and does the same. Matt wonders how she kept the combat knife concealed, but focuses back on the situation. She answers, “Jeremy.”  
Ryan's brow furrows, “How do you know of him?”  
"None of your business.”  
They stand there for a minute, only to be interrupted by the _Ding!_ of the microwave. Gavin walks in holding a bag of microwave popcorn. He holds it out to Matt, offering him a few. Matt laughs a little, but decides he's had enough with Ryan. “Ryan. Jeremy would kill you if he found out what you're doing now. Kat's his best friend.”  
Ryan shrugs. “Can't be much worse than what he did after I threatened you.”  
Kat pulls out _another_ knife. “You threatened Matt? What the fuck?”  
Jeremy chooses this moment to walk in again. As he sees the scene unfolding before him, he puts down the groceries and has a gun to Ryan's head in seconds. “You better drop that knife, Rye, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out.”   
Kat smiles and put her knives away. “What'd you do to him after he threatened Matt?” She asks.  
Jeremy laughs, “I lit him on fire.”  
Gavin squawks at this. “You said it was an _accident_ ! Jeremy!”  
Matt laughs. “Which time was that?”  
He shouldn't have, Kat has Ryan pinned to the wall with a knife in seconds. “You threatened Matt more than once?!”

In the end, Kat nearly ends up murdering Ryan, and Trevor jokingly offers her a job in the crew. She refuses, of course. She stays for a few days, incidentally also being able to celebrate Matt's birthday with them all. Jon makes it to Los Santos in time too, and they all (save for Geoff and Ryan) get shitfaced at one of the many bars in the city. Kat and Trevor end up exchanging stories about Jeremy, from when he was just a clueless kid in Boston. Matt gets a good laugh out of their conversation, while Jeremy does his best to keep Gavin away from them (he’d never hear the end of it). Matt just laughs and texts Gavin the good parts.


End file.
